A Daring Change
by SuriaBlackRaven
Summary: The Titans guys have dared one certain individual to do something. What is it and who did they dare? You'll have to read to find out. But let's just say it involves our favorite empath Raven! R&R.


So I was going through my several, multiple, old notebooks of mine when I found a story I had done some years ago. It turns out this was my first attempt at writing T stories. I read and decided to change the characters, improve the grammar, and then publish it here. Hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

"Damn dude, that's a good one!"

Low deep laughter erupted from every guy's mouth in the circle. I heard people fist bum and pat Cyborg's back for his brilliant dare. Everyone around me was laughing, ignoring my terrified expression.

We, the Titan guys, had been playing truth or dare for about 15 minutes straight. At first our dares were simple and lame; do a dance, tell a secret, act like an idiot. Soon enough we got bored with those silly things and we moved on to harder more embarrassing things. Since the girls were in the other room talking and gossiping they were put into our diabolic plans. Flash had to go into Jinx's bag and look for a pad claiming he had an accident. Speedy was forced to go and flirt with Kole until he got slapped. I had made Cyborg tell about what a dream he had including Bumble Bee and mud. He wasn't happy with me so I knew he would try and get me back before the end of the night.

Soon, it was Cyborg's turn to say the dreaded words "truth or dare." His robotic and human eyes scanned or terrified ones, then with with a wicked grin, his gaze fell on me. the circle fell silent for the first time that night, waiting in anticipation and worry.

"Truth or dare?" Cyborg asked me, knowing full well my answer.

If I said truth not only would I look like a wimp but Cyborg would probably ask me something about my crush on a certain girl on the team.

"Dare."

"I dare you," an evil glint in his eye twinkling, "to go to Raven tomorrow and make her..." He stopped, waiting for the right word to come to him. "... desire and want you."

All the guys looked at each other, not knowing what to do; laugh or show their lament to me.

Cyborg wasn't done yet though. "And when it seems she can't want you anymore, break away having her want more."

At that the group decided what to do, they praised Cyborg like he was some kind of 'Dare God'.

I was paralyzed with fear of what they would do to me if I didn't go through. But my greatest fear was of _Raven _would do to me if did.

What was I going to do?

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V **

"Bye!" I waved to everybody leaving the tower.

From our tower, the rest of the Titans were on their way to the Titans Easts' tower. They said it was to defeat criminals, I had information that Starfire had convinced Robin to go over there because she wanted to spend some more time with the girls.

I had politely refused the offer saying I needed to mediate.

Once they left I let out a small smile saying, "Finally, some peace and quiet."

I was ecstatic at the thought of having some alone time by the pool while reading my book and listening to music. What people didn't know was that I actually liked swimming when I was alone. Something about the cool water touching my skin was soothing. Especially when the only sounds was the sounds of the water being parted by my arms.

But first, I had to change. I went into my room and got an outfit I was waiting to use when everybody was out of the tower.

Why you might ask. Well because it consisted of me wearing a bikini top with very short shorts covering my bottom. I knew I didn't look bad in it- I mean Robin pushed us so much that I know I'm not fat I'm actually pretty toned- but I'm still not going to let anybody see me in it. I put on sandals that Starfire had given to me for my birthday and I got out of my room.

As I was walking down the hallway towards the pool I heard a noise. Immediately I stopped in the middle of the hallway and breathed.

I pushed out my mind and sensed somebody in the same hallway as me.

_But everybody is supposed to be gone... _I thought. A sudden realization came to me. _It might be a villain. _

"Azarth Metrion Zin-"

"Raven it's me," I heard from the other side of the hallway.

The voice sounded very familiar yet there was something in it that I didn't recognize.

I didn't back down from my fighting stance and waited until the person came into the light.

The guy that had stayed behind and was walking towards me was none other than Beast Boy himself.

My cheeks turned red as I remembered the very revealing outfit I was wearing in front of him. Suddenly Beast Boy was in front of me and my jaw dropped.

His usual hair was now combed straight down so that it was partially covering his deep green eyes. Instead of his playful smile he had a mischievous grin that showed his fang sticking out. He swapped his uniform for a black muscle under a red button down shirt which was not buttoned. You could see that the stringy little Beast Boy had gone and now was replaced by an older more muscular Beast Boy. Black skinny jeans did wonders to how he looked while he was wearing black biker boots. The skinny jeans had chains around them where he hooked his thumbs while a dog tag necklace was around his neck and peeking out from under his muscle shirt.

I was surrendered speechless by this dark god that was in front of me.

_What the hell am I thinking? _This was Beast Boy, the immature child that constantly annoyed me not some guy I would drool over and daydream about!

Even if he did fit the part...

I shook my head so I could get those blasted thoughts out of my head that would get me into a whole lot of trouble with the monks back home.

Glaring at the new hot Beast Boy I asked, "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled and for the first time I noticed how deep his voice had gotten after he hit puberty and his growth spurt. "Oh you know, just hanging out." He looked me up and down slowly and I started feeling self conscious. "What are _you _doing?"

Blushing like mad I said in a sharp tone 'What do you care?' while making my way back towards my room to change.

I groaned. A perfect night ruined.

As I thought this I hadn't noticed that Beast Boy put one arm on the wall right in front of me making the distance between us shorter than before.

Wasting another perfect glare on him I told him, ordered him, to move or else.

Beast Boy's fang seemed to gleam even more as he said, "Nahh. I'm pretty comfortable here." Then he gave me a smile that was supposed to be seductive.

A trembled was starting in me when he did that but I controlled it just in time.

Sadly I could not stop the light bulb in our hallway from exploding putting us in darkness.

Beast Boy just chuckled again.

I was starting to hate him more than usual.

Another blush arrived on my face as he put his other arm on my other side- trapping me between the wall and his body.

"Beast Boy," I said in a warning tone, "think very well about your next move."

Beast Boy paused in concentration which gave me hope that he would leave me be. That hope was soon shattered as I felt more than saw him lean more into me.

"Wha- What the hell do you think your doing?" I said mesmerized by his green eyes then his lips.

His next action made more than just one light bulb explode in the tower.

His lips ran from my cheek until they found my ear and he whispered, "Don't worry about it, just go with it." While he whispered in my ear his arms went from the wall to my waist very slowly.

I could have hit him, thrown him out of a window, even hit him where the sun don't shine since he was close enough; but no, I didn't do any of those things.

Instead I just went with it like he told to and leaned into him trying to close the gap between him.

Only Starfire knew of this but this was not my first kiss. I had been kissed multiple times before. A guy in Azarath, emo kid. This one time a crazy guy fan caught me by surprise and tried to do this thing with his tongue... He ended up nearly dead.

But Beast Boy was something completely different. At first he was tender, then passionate, and at the end needy.

His tongue begged entrance so I gave it to him. His hands moved up and down my back and I thought I felt one creep up my bikini straps but I was too busy tangling my hands in his hair to care. All I heard were things breaking in the background but Beast Boy's lips felt so right that I couldn't think.

Finally we pulled back for some air.

Beast Boy, while panting, gave me a victory smile then walked away leaving me stunned and gasping for air.

The only comprehensible thing in my head at that moment was, '_What the fuck?' _

Thinking about running after Beast Boy for another make out session before I began to think straight I heard my communicator beep.

"Starfire?" I asked into the communicator.

"Raven," Starfire's stressed face came into view, "there's no easy way to say this so I will just do the spitting out."

"What is it?" I asked in confusion.

Starfire breathed in air before she went on a big rant. "I heard the guys talking about some 'dare' involving you. I asked what they were talking about and of course their faces went as a red as a jookie on Yorkilon."

All of a sudden Starfire's face was replaced by Bee's.

"Look girl, I don't which guy it is but I'm still trying to get it out of them." I heard multiple screams when Bee turned her face away from the communicator.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked Bee confused.

"Oh hell no! You're not getting away that easily!" I heard Bee say then hand the communicator to Jinx.

Jinx smiled at me sweetly. "Let's just say that if any guy tries getting in your pants," here Jinx's sweet smile turned sinister, "hit them in the balls."

A numb feeling over came me as my heart sank.

"I think I know who it is..." I informed Jinx before hanging up on the call. But I still caught Bee's screams of 'If you don't fucking tell me I'm feeding your balls to the sharks!'

Not even Bee standing up for me and threatening the guys could cheer me up now.

_How dare he do that to me? That ass-hole! _I screamed in my mind. I was going to beat the shit out of him. Throwing him out the window would be a walk in the park after I was done.

_The worst was that I liked it... _

"Beast Boy!" I yelled through out the tower. "Ger your green ass over here!"

As I ran towards the common room my thoughts were consumed with everything that I could do and say to him that I didn't notice somebody in front of me until I ran straight into him.

"Aqualad? What are you doing here?" I yelled at a terrified Aqualad.

Aqualad raised his eyebrows then said, "Well first of all, i love your outfit." He erupted into laughter.

"If you don't stop laughing I'm telling Bee about you a hiding Playboys under your bed," I threatened. If Bee knew that there was such a thing in her tower she'd throw a fit and Aqualad out a window.

My threat had the desired effect. "But you know those aren't mine!" he protested.

I gave an evil laugh my father, Trigon, would be so proud of. "Yes _I _do but Bee doesn't." Aqualad's mouth opened in horror. "Plus, do your really think that she'd stop and ask you about it?"

He closed his mouth and pouted. "Fine. Well anyways I as her 'cause I got a problem. The other night the guys and I were playing truth or dare and I got dared to, in simple words, make you horny."

He flinched when I moved, anticipating some sort of punishment. After he saw I wasn't doing anything just flaring he continued talking, but at a faster speed.

"And since I knew you'd probably hurt me I thought maybe I could tell you about it and you'd say I did it so that I wouldn't look like a coward." One look at me and he knew he had said the wrong thing. "Or maybe I just won't do it and you don't have to say I did," he added quickly.

"Aqualad," I said while putting my hands on my hips, "leave before you get transported to another dimension."

With a nod he sped away.

After a few minutes of thinking how I would hurt every guy I came to a realization.

_Aqualad_, was dared, not Beast Boy. Beast Boy's kiss was real.

"But if it wasn't a dare," I thought outloud while waking to my room, "why did he kiss me?"

A piece of paper taped to my door caught my attention. On it was scribbled a message with very messy handwriting. I took it off my door then read it.

A smile made its way onto my lips, a really rare sight.

"I guess I'll find out the answer to all my questions tonight." I entered my room and put the note on my bed while I started changing for tonight.

_Meet me in my room tonight if you want to continue what we started. -Beast Boy_

* * *

Later at night in Beast Boy's room I laid in his arms while he rubbed my shoulders.

Beast Boy kissed my forehead. "That was amazing..." he informed me while moving on to rubbing my back.

I blushed mad while remembering _everything _we had done. _Oh Azar... _

I had just had an amazing night with Beast Boy making love. Or having sex, whatever you prefer to call it.

"Can I ask you something?" I said to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy, still rubbing multiple parts of my body, nodded his head.

"I know that the reason you made out with me today wasn't because you were dared to do it." I looked up into his green eyes and then continued with my question. "So then why did you do it?"

Beast Boy blushed and gave me a toothy grin. "I heard you talking to Starfire about what kind of guy you liked, you know the bad boy type," he said wiggling his eyebrows, "so I decided to come up with a look you liked and try it out to see if it'd work." He ended his story with another smile.

"But as you found out, though the bad boys are hot," I smiled kissing him, "I prefer the geeky clowns."

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked me.

"Nope," I teased, "why don't you show me?"

As we were getting ready for another passionate kiss Beast Boy's door opened to reveal Bee, Jinx, and Starfire.

"Beast Boy, have you seen Raven? We found out who was dared to-" Bee stopped in mid sentence, trying to take the scene before her in.

I was in Beast Boy's bed and arms naked while Beast Boy was leaving very noticeable hickeys on my neck.

"Shit..." was all I got out before Bee closed the door.

"Enjoy him all you want." I heard Bee say.

"Use the protection!" Star warned.

"Later you're telling us if he's an animal like we all think he is," Jinx said trying to get on my nerves.

Beast Boy and I just stared at the closed door with open mouths as we heard the retreating footsteps.

Finally Beast Boy snapped out of it and raised his eyebrows. "You think I'm an animal in bed?"

I smacked his chest then pouted. "Can you help me figure out the answer to that question?"

Beast Boy smiled seductively then said, "Anything for you Rae."

* * *

***In Star's room* **

"So," Bee said to the girls, "you think Raven is going to tell us all the juicy details?"

"Knowing friend Raven she'll try to hide the gossip from us," Starfire informed them.

"Well I sure hope Raven knows how to cover up those huge hickeys!" Jinx said while laughing maniacally.

* * *

**An: **Well that's it :D I would have added a lot more but I didn't want to change my story or anything from its original content. I hope you guys liked it. You know that little button that says "Review" right? Well if you press that button all your wishes will come true :3 Well at least my wishes will... But I'll let you pet Bob the Unicorn!


End file.
